Better Than I Could Imagine
by Storyteller03
Summary: Life is worth the ups and downs, even when we feel it has cheated us.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bones.

"Christine's asleep." Bones responded as she walked into the living room. Booth sat on the couch, scotch in one hand reaching for his wife with the other. Taking his hand, Bones found a seat, as she settled into her husband's side.

The case this week had been particularly difficult, and to top it off, Bones had pulled double duty acting as the senior forensic anthropologist and investigating partner to her husband. The Christmas holiday was fast approaching and most of the interns were scattered across the country with their own families. Daisy, of course, was still settling in as a mother to Seely Lance and was also unavailable. As always, they had made it work. And, as always, they had caught their man.

"You seem deep in thought." Booth began as he took a sip of his drink. When no response came from Bones, he shifted slightly to see a distance look upon her face. "Earth to Bones."

Slightly aware that her name had just been said, Bones shifted her gaze to find one Seely Booth staring at her. "Why are you staring at me?" Bones stated, a bit uncomfortably.

"Where were you just now?" Booth asked concerned.

"I'm just tired Booth. This has been a rather long week." Bones stated dryly.

Booth knew that something was eating away at his wife, but after ten years of loving her he knew when to press and when to allow her to come to him. For now, he would allow her that time and just enjoy being.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Bones found herself in the master bathroom as she cleaned the make-up off of her face. She was tired, more tired than usual but she deserved to be tired after everything that had transpired. As she leaned over the counter to splash water onto her face, she felt an all too familiar body press up against her, an arm snaking its way around her waist. Looking up and opening her eyes, she found the reflection of her husband staring back at her.<p>

"You sure you're ok, Bones? You look kinda pale, and you seem like you're a million miles away." Booth asked with concern.

"I'm right here, Booth. Not a million miles. . . oh, it was a figure of speech. I understand. While I appreciate your concern, I assure you, I'm fine." Determined to convince not only Booth of this, but herself also, Bones leaned back into her partner's strong embrace. From the first moment that she and Booth had made love, Booth's embrace always brought comfort and a sense of calm to her. It wasn't logical, not in the beginning, but Bones had come to understand that Booth was her center, her constant and that with him she could withstand anything.

Feeling her rest against his chest, Booth picked Bones up bridal style to carry her to bed. Completely drained, Bones wanted to protest but instead buried her head into his chest and allowed him to place her into their bed, and within seconds of feeling his lips on her forehead, she was out like a light. Silently smiling to himself, Booth loved moments in which Bones allowed his alpha male instincts, as she would refer to them, to kick in.

Stripping himself down to his boxers, Booth climbed into bed behind Bones. "Maybe she just needs a good night's sleep?" was his last thought as he closed his eyes and succumbed to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Booth awoke to someone snuggling into his side. While he had hoped to feel his wife's 5'8" frame, he instead felt fleece pj's and a small body curled into a ball. "Hi, Daddy!" Christine beamed.<p>

"Hi." Peering over his daughter, Booth noted Bones absence. "Where's mommy?" Booth asked Christine.

"She went to the store. She said she forgot something last night. Daddy, I'm hungry, but mommy said to wait until you woke up. Daddy, can you please make me breakfast?" Christine pleaded.

"Sure, princess. How about pancakes?" Booth asked his daughter, while wondering what was so important that Bones needed this early on a Saturday morning.

Bones returned home, entering the house to see Booth at the stove and Christine at the bar, consuming what she could only imagine was her breakfast. "Heya, Bones! Look at that Christine, mom's back." Booth said with his classic smile. "We've got breakfast. Pancakes or French toast, pick your poison."

"Maybe in a minute." Bones said as she headed for the bedroom.

Turning the stove off, Booth addressed Christine. "Sit here and finish your breakfast while I check on mom."

"Bones, what is going on?" Booth asked has he entered the bedroom, finding the bathroom door shut.

"I'll be out in a minute, Booth." Bones answered back.

Finally Booth heard the water begin to run from the sink and the door opened. No longer willing to wait patiently for an answer from his wife, Booth decided enough was enough. "What's going on with you Bones? You haven't been yourself lately. I know you can take care of yourself, and all, but I'm your husband and you can tell me what's going on."

Before Bones could answer, Christine walked into her parent's room. "I'm finished with my breakfast. Can I watch cartoons?"

"Sure, honey." Bones responded a bit too quickly. Now Booth was sure something was going on.

When Booth was sure Christine was out of earshot, he turned to face Bones. "Ok, what is going on? Whatever it is, you can tell me." Booth was really beginning to wonder what exactly was going on with his partner.

Shifting on the bed, Bones studied Booth's face. Taking a breath, and shaking off the nervousness she felt Bones confided, "I think I'm pregnant."

Booth couldn't contain the smile that crept onto his face. "We're pregnant?" He asked with pure shock.

"Well, techniqually, I'm the one whose pregnant. . . if I am indeed pregnant." Bones responded with her rational and logical tone.

"Wait a minute. I thought you were on birth control." Now Booth was the one sounding logical and matter of fact.

"I was. . . I mean I am. Contraceptives such as birth control pills have a 97% success rate of preventing pregnancy when taken accurately. Obviously, I have fallen into the 3% rate of failure." Bones stated. While neither had expressed a desire in having another child, Bones couldn't help but be a little excited at the possibility of a little boy with chocolate brown eyes running around the house eventually with his big sister. The mere thought softening her features.

Seeing this peace and happiness come over her was quite different than when she had told him of her first pregnancy. Booth remembered the concern and anxiety she expressed over a baby changing everything between them. And she had. Christine was the gift neither had known that they had longed for, the essential piece of the puzzle that helped Booth to lose the last of his anger and for Bones to become strong enough to want the next 30, 40, or even 50 years with Booth. Coming back to reality, Booth wondered when this little creature had drifted into their lives. "I think we conceived the night you were released from prison." Bones stated, answering the question her husband was quietly contemplating.

"Did you take the test yet?" Booth asked.

"It's sitting on the counter if you want to look." Bones responded. While she had no doubt Booth would love their child, she knew the past few months had taken a great toll on him, had even changed him in a way.

Rising from the bed Booth headed into the bathroom where he found a single white wand sitting beside the sink. "The world's a lot better than you think it is." Sweets had told him with his dying breath. So much pain and hurt had occurred that day, and all the while a new life was forming inside of his wife's womb. Looking into her eyes, Booth smiled as a tear fell.

Bones didn't need Booth to confirm what she already knew. The world was a lot better than he thought it was. And in moments like these, he thanked his lucky stars that he was allowed to know just how good life could be.


End file.
